Winter Wishes and Summer Promises
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: One year after a gruesome accident, Lydia finds history repeating itself! So she leaves for her parents' new house, only to get stuck in Winter River thanks to a blizzard. With nowhere else to go, she goes to the house where another haunting memory lies. So there she is, terrified of the accident tracking her down and dealing with an enraged ghost she can't quit obsessing over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's the beginning to my first Beetlejuice fic! I really hope you like it and I can't wait to start adding more. I just want to take a second and give credit to sm4567 for helping me come up with a title and helping me on the fic in general. So thank you so much! **

**Well I guess I'll let you get to reading now! Review, favorite, follow! No flames please! **

**I do not own Beetlejuice! **

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

Sirens rang out in the distance, muffled by the harsh thunder and the pelting rain. Lightening streaked across the sky illuminating the empty college campus below, and the trees whipped wildly in the cold, bitter wind.

"Lydia? Lydia! Stay with me!" a girl half sobbed as she shook the girl lying on the floor.

Lydia's eyes opened and in a blurred haze she could make out her roommate's panicked gaze. Her hands lay at her sides in pools of sticky liquid. She couldn't feel anything. It was as if her entire body was numb from the cold. Lydia turned her head to the side to see the floor soaked in red.

The door suddenly flew open and people rushed in. She barely noticed as they scooped her up and loaded her on to a stretcher, frantically picking at her side.

"She's loosing too much blood!" someone shouted as they wheeled her out the door and down the hall.

"She's in shock!" someone else cried placing an oxygen mask over her face.

They finally managed to get outside, where the rain greeted them with its icy presence. Red and blue lights danced in the murky fog that was beginning to settle in. Lydia closed her eyes in peace.

"We found him!" called an unfamiliar voice, just as Lydia let herself drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 1! Sorry it's so short, but don't worry! The others shouldn't be like this. I hope you like it! Review, favorite, follow! **

**I do not own Beetlejuice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~ 1 Year Later ~**

Lydia's eyes flew open in fright as she sat up in bed, panting wildly. Her oversized t-shirt drooped off her shoulder and her hair clung to her sweaty face. Her body shook violently and her head whipped around in every direction. Her hands grasped at her t-shirt clad body, but found nothing strange. Slowly she looked down and breathed in relief.

"No blood," she murmured quietly.

She looked around again, this time actually paying attention to her surroundings. It was dark in the room and she could see her roommate sleeping peacefully on the other side, unaware of the panic Lydia had been in only seconds before. She looked at the clock sitting silently on her bedside table. It was just after two in the morning. Finally satisfied Lydia gently lay back against her pillow and gazed at the ceiling.

"It was just a dream," she told herself, "I'm fine. Nothing's here. I'm fine."

But even she was aware of the doubt laced in her words, as her gaze flickered over to the calendar hanging on her wall. It was December 12. Exactly one year from the…accident. Lydia shuddered in fright, at just the mere thought of the gruesome events of the year before. Nothing was worse than that, not even…no! She would not let herself think about that. She already thought about it too much all ready, and not in the way you would believe she would.

So, with her mind finally at ease—sort of—she let her eyes droop close and slept.

"Unghhh," Lydia groaned as her slumber was interrupted by the shrill ring of her clock.

Her hand shot out from underneath her warm blankets and came down on top of it, rather harshly. The noise ceased and she yawned drowsily. After a minute of just lying there, she reluctantly lifted off the covers and sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the bright morning light peeking in through the small gap in the curtains. She looked over her shoulder to find that her roommate had already gotten up.

"Bathroom," Lydia muttered as she stood and stretched.

She quickly shed her t-shirt and undergarments, in favor of her silky black robe. Grabbing her bag of toiletries, she made her way to the bathroom down the hall. It was early so she knew she wouldn't have to wait for a shower, a trick Lydia had learned by the middle of her freshmen year.

She walked in and greeted her roommate, who stood at one of the multiple sinks, towel drying her mousy hair.

"Morning Bailey."

"Morning yourself. I've got to tell you, you were right about getting up earlier. It's so nice not having to wait for hours just to get a shower," Bailey giggled, smiling at her brightly.

Lydia smiled back and slipped into one of the shower stalls. Once the curtain was shut, she ditched her robe, hanging it on the hook outside, and placed her supplies on the hook inside. She turned on the faucet and let the hot water sooth her. She may have appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside she was a bundle of anxious nerves.

She knew what it was that was bothering her. It was the one year anniversary. Deep inside, Lydia knew it was ridiculous to worry about such things, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Only a couple of months left, Lydia," she whispered, "and then you can get out of here and move on."

It was her senior year of college and winter break would start at the end of the day. She didn't have any plans, except for working on her poetry and photography, and that was just fine with her. She wasn't a loner exactly, she just preferred to be alone every once in a while. She'd certainly come a long way from the moody teen she'd been eight years before.

She reached out and shut the water off, feeling slightly better. She slipped her robe back on and went to the sink, Bailey having left long before. Lydia dug through her bag and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste and her bottle of anxiety pills. She'd never had a problem until the incident. That was when her world fell apart. She had been constantly looking over her shoulder and jumping at every little noise, so her doctor had prescribed her the pills to calm her nerves a little.

Lydia smiled to herself. She didn't normally like taking them, but in this case she'd make an exception. She pulled the cap off and looked in the nearly empty bottle.

"Hmm, almost out," she hummed, adding a refill to her to do list.

She pulled one out and popped it in her mouth, followed by a handful of water.

She left the bathroom a few minutes later and walked back to her room where Bailey was fussing over what she should wear. Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked slightly, walking over to her dresser and got ready herself.

The day went on like it usually did. Lydia went to her classes, and met Bailey and her other friend Grace at the only coffee shop on campus. They headed towards their usual booth and sat, drinking their coffee slowly.

"So, how are you holding up?" Grace suddenly asked pushing back a strand of glossy red hair.

Lydia looked up, surprised at the question. If any of her friends had mentioned the accident, she would have thought it would be Bailey. After all, Bailey was the one who had found her in their room.

Before Lydia had a chance to answer however, Bailey fixed Grace with a stern glare.

"Grace! You can't just ask her something like that!" Bailey hissed.

"Why not? I want to know if she's okay!" Grace snapped, narrowing her blue eyes.

"Guys!" Lydia exclaimed, grabbing both of their attention.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"I'm fine! Sure, I'm a little bit on edge, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine as long as there are no surprises," Lydia explained.

"Well, as long as you're sure you're okay…" Bailey sighed, biting her lip and looking at Lydia through worried grey eyes.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here," Grace stated warmly.

Lydia smiled at them in return and took a sip of her latte. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw boy from the counter looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Are you Lydia Deetz?" the boy asked.

"Uh yes… Do I know you?" Lydia said in confusion.

"Oh no, someone just called on the phone for you," he replied pointing back to the counter.

"Oh uh, okay. Thanks," she said following him to where the phone lay.

The boy walked away to give her some privacy as she picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Lydia!" a man's urgent voice cried on the other end.

"Detective Johnson?" she questioned, startled.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news…" he trailed off worriedly.

"What?" Lydia choked, clutching on to the phone with an iron grip and trying to ignore the bad feeling resting in her stomach.

"_He's_ escaped," the detective finally said.

Lydia's breath caught in her throat. _He _was loose! Her eyes widened in fear.

"When?" she managed to gasp.

"Early this morning, maybe around two. They haven't picked up on his trail yet, and he could be anywhere."

"Okay…thank you…" Lydia whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Be careful, Lydia," the man said before hanging up.

Lydia bit her lip and set the phone down with a shaking hand. She made her way back to the booth in a daze.

"What is it?" Grace demanded as soon as she saw her face.

"H-he's escaped," Lydia told them in a dead voice, "and he's coming for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm back with chapter 2! I don't really like this one all that much, but it could just be because it's the beginning and I haven't really gotten to the exciting parts yet...oh well. **

**So let me say thanks to those of you who have already reviewed and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! **

**So review, favorite, follow! I'll be back with chapter 3 soon! **

**I do not own Beetlejuice.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lydia, I doubt he's coming for you. If he's smart he'd get as far away from you as he can get," Bailey tried to reassure her as they walked back to their dorms.

"No! He's coming after me, I can feel it. I have to leave," Lydia stated quietly so no one but Bailey and Grace could here.

"Lydia you can't just leave all by yourself! If you're right and he is going after you, isolating yourself is a very bad idea," Grace whispered furiously.

"I'm not going to isolate myself. I'll just drive to my parents' place," Lydia replied, already having made up her mind.

"You can't drive up there! That's at least six hours away. Besides, there's a blizzard warning. You could get stranded on the road! You'll be a sitting duck!" Grace cried grabbing Lydia's shoulders and shaking her frantically.

"Grace, don't worry. As soon as we get to the dorm, I'll call Dad and then I'll leave as soon as I'm done packing. Sure I'll get there late, but at least I'll get there," Lydia said as calmly as she could even though she was a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Fine, let's say you do get there. How long are you going to stay? They might not catch him before winter break ends," Bailey butted in.

"I don't care. I'll make up what I need to, but I'm not coming back until he's caught!" Lydia huffed, clearly showing that she didn't want to hear any more arguments.

All Grace and Bailey could do was share a worried glance and sigh sadly. They knew when Lydia was dead set on something that nothing could talk her out of it. So, they sullenly followed her back to the dorm room.

"Hey Dad! I uh, was just wondering if you and Delia are going anywhere for the holidays?" Lydia asked into the phone as she twirled the cord around her finger.

"Not that I can think of, Pumpkin. Why?" her dad asked curiously.

"Well, I just got out for winter break and thought that I could come up there and spend Christmas with you," she lied, knowing that telling him the truth would only make him worried and freak out and do something completely unnecessary.

"Oh really? We'd love to have you! When are you leaving?" Charles quizzed, unable to hide his excitement.

"Uh, actually as soon as I get packed, so I'll get up there late tonight. Don't bother waiting up, just put a key under the matt or something," Lydia said.

"Alright. See you soon," Charles said before hanging up.

Lydia sighed in relief as she hung up as well. She was surprised at how welcoming he'd been considering that she hadn't seen them hardly at all since starting college. It's not that she didn't want to see them, but the drive was just so long and she was so busy. To be honest, she was actually looking forward to seeing her father and even Delia. Somewhere down the road the she and Delia had finally buried the hatchet and had become civil towards each other. They weren't close, not by a long shot, but they could actually talk to each other and not have the urge to go bash their head into a wall.

So with that mess settled, Lydia pulled her black suitcase out from under the bed and began tossing clothes in at random, making sure that she had enough to last until the end of winter break. The she tossed in a few other necessities and looked around to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. When she was sure she had everything she needed, she zipped the suitcase up and rolled it into the hallway where Bailey and Grace were waiting. Grace pulled her into a bone crushing hug, not even giving Lydia a chance to let go of her luggage.

"Please promise me you'll be careful, and just call every now and then and let us know if you're alright," she murmured.  
"Of course," Lydia assured her as they parted.

"Stay safe and put that black belt to use if you have too," Bailey joked as she choked on a sad laugh.

Lydia smiled back grimly as she hugged her too. They pulled away and Lydia waved at them one last time before she rolled the suitcase outside to her car. She threw it in the trunk and took her place in the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving off.

It was around eight 'o'clock when Lydia pulled into Winter River. Snow had been to falling for a couple of hours now, and people were closing up shop and heading home. And, if she squinted enough, she could just make out the outline of the house on top of that ridiculously large hill in the distance. She shivered slightly as memories from that night eight years ago slithered through her thoughts like a snake.

"Come on Lydia, you just have one more hour to go and you're home free," she muttered to herself as the light in front of her turned green.

She just started to place her foot on the gas when a tap on her window startled her. She gasped and looked over to see a policemen looking at her through the glass with a friendly smile. With a look of relief, she rolled the window down.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well Miss, I didn't recognize your car so I figured you must be from out of town, and I wanted to stop you before you get too far. The roads have been reported closed. Snow has already started sticking and it's too dangerous to drive on them," he replied.

"What? But people are driving on the roads in town!" Lydia protested.

"Well, we have snow plows going around so people can get where they need to. So, do you have a place to stay for the next few days?"

"Few days?" Lydia cried.

"Afraid so, Miss. It's been reported that this blizzard is going to last a while. They honestly have no idea how long it'll be before it'll clear up and people can drive again. So do you have a place to stay or would you like me to make some arrangements?"

"Sadly I do have a place to stay, but thank you though," she sighed heavily.

"Well, is there anything I can do? Can I give you an escort to get you where you need to get safely?"

"Nah, I just need to get to that house on the hill," Lydia replied dreadfully," but can you tell me if the grocery store is open now?"

"It's open for another hour," the policeman replied.

"Okay. Thanks again," Lydia said as she began rolling the window up.

"No problem. You have a nice night now," he said, waving as he walked back to his car.

"Thanks, but somehow I don't think that's possible," Lydia muttered in annoyance, as she watched him drive away.

She looked back to where the house stood in the distance and shivered again. She didn't want to go there. She never wanted to set foot in that house again for as long as she lived. Adam and Barbra were gone now, so it was empty, or should've been. For all she knew it could be haunted by that miserable ghost who still haunted her mind, for all the wrong reasons she just couldn't comprehend. Lydia scowled at the mere thought of him.

Her parents had left just as soon as she went to college, moving to the next town over. They had kept the house though, just for her. They thought she could use it after college, and she could use it alright. Lydia had long since decided that as soon as she graduated she was putting that thing on the market and selling it for a much as it could possibly get her. Then she would move far away and buy her own place. It's not like the house was any use to her anymore anyways. If Adam and Barbra had stayed it would be a completely different matter, not that she blamed them for leaving. They knew that they would never see Lydia much anymore and that the rest of the Deetz family was moving away as well, so they found a way to shorten their 125 years. They decided to go to the 'Neitherworld' as they called it, and work for their caseworker. They had said that by doing this they could move on much quicker, though it would come with consequences. By deciding to go to the Neitherworld, they couldn't come back to the Earth plane anymore. Apparently only certain ghosts can do that.

Of course, Lydia had encouraged them to go, not wanting her best friends whom she considered family to just sit in that house all by themselves for over a century. And she didn't regret her decision at all, she just wished that they could pop in for the time that she would be staying there. Though, she knew that wasn't possible.

* * *

Beetlejuice's ears perked up at the sound of tires rolling over gravel. Someone was coming! Gleefully, he switched his mirror to the one that rested in the front hallway so he could see them when they came in. It was about time! He'd been dumped in that damned house with nothing to do for about four years now! He could still remember the events leading up to _that _perfectly.

_ "Alright, what the hell do you want Juno? I know my time in the waiting room ain't even close to being over, so get on with it," Beetlejuice spat as he entered the woman's office._

_ "I've got a proposition for you," Juno replied, glaring at him icily and puffing on a freshly lit cigarette. _

_ "Be honest Juno, is this really a proposition or am I going to have to go along with it against my will?" he snarked._

_ "Well look at that. You already know how this is going to go down. That saves me a lot of time," Juno snapped, "Now if you'll just sit down and listen this can end just as quickly as it began."_

_ Beetlejuice rolled his eyes at her comment but sat down and made sure to prop his dirt and who-knows-what-else clad boots right on top of her desk, smirking as she growled obscenities under her breath. The office door opened and Beetlejuice looked behind him to see two of the people responsible for getting him stuck in that hell hole in the first place. It was Adam and Barbra. Rage surged through him and all sorts of vengeful thoughts fueled his brain. _

_ "Well, well, well. If it ain't the couple of dead beets that got me stuck in this place," Beetlejuice hissed._

_ Barbra just glared daggers at him and Adam chose to ignore him and acknowledge Juno instead._

_ "Have you told him yet?" Adam asked._

_ "I was getting to it," Juno sighed, breathing out a mouthful of smoke._

_ "Wait, tell me what?" Beetlejuice demanded._

_ "Barbra and I are coming to the Neitherworld to work so we can move on faster," Adam explained._

_ "And, someone has to fill the 125 year haunting in their house," Juno stated with a smug grin._

_ Beetlejuice's eyes widened as he began to grasp the situation. _

_ "No! I'd rather rot in this place instead of being stranded in that house for over a century!" he growled._

_ "Oh, but remember? You don't have a choice in the matter. This is the perfect punishment for you," Juno said, the grin on her face widening._

_ "Fine, lock me up, but have you thought about what I'm going to do to the Deetz's? Especially little Lydia," Beetlejuice cackled, letting their imaginations run wild with all sorts of horrific scenes._

_ "Please, you can't do anything to them," Barbra scoffed in annoyance._

_ "I wouldn't be so sure Babs. They may be able to lock me up in that damned house, but they can't take away my juice," Beetlejuice informed menacingly._

_ "Maybe, but you can't do anything to anyone if the house is empty," Barbra muttered._

_ "What?" Beetlejuice gasped._

_ "Lydia's gone to college and Charles and Delia moved. They kept the house so no one's going to buy it," Adam explained, as Barbra looked at him with a pleased look._

_ Before Beetlejuice could utter anything else, a trail of smoke slithered out of Juno's cigarette and began circling him. A second later he found himself stranded in a dank, little room, the only decoration being a black dresser with a dirty mirror hanging above it. Hesitantly, Beetlejuice peered through the glass to see a darkly decorated bedroom. _

_ "Fuck," he snarled._

The lock clicked and the door knob slowly began to turn. Beetlejuice couldn't help but laugh evilly under his breath as his rubbed together in anticipation. The door finally swung open with a soft creak, causing moonlight to flood the room. A small, female figure slowly began walking in hauling a handful of bags. She made her way into the kitchen and placed the bags down with a grunt.

Suddenly, the rooms were illuminated with light as she came prancing back to the door, shutting and locking it back. Beetlejuice could finally get a good look at her and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure she was older and had changed quite a lot over the past eight years, but he would never forget that face. Lydia Deetz was home.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered darkly, as he drank her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been on in a while. If you really want to know why, check out my last 2 journal entries on my deviant art page. The link is on my profile. Anyways, here's chapter 3 and BJ is kinda OOC at the end, but I think you'll understand why... Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, followed, or favorited! You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**I do not own Beetlejuice. **

**Chapter 3**

Lydia sighed in contentment as hot water rained down on her. She was tired and annoyed, not to mention a little on edge. She just couldn't believe that she was actually stuck in that damned house for who knows how long.

As soon as she'd gotten her things put away, she'd gone straight to the shower to try to relax and figure some things out. She figured she could call her dad in the morning and explain what happened, but the rest was completely blank. Lydia had no idea what she was supposed to do until she could leave.

She ran her hands through her hair, trying to get the soap out.

"_I suppose I should be thankful that the house is empty," _she thought as she squirted some coconut scented soap in her hands.

The house was empty at least. It still looked like it had the day she'd left, except maybe a little bit dustier. Now there was something she could do to pass the time: clean.

_"I might as well. There's nothing else to do."_

She moved back under the scalding water, watching the soap slide off her body.

_Lydia._

She froze at the sound of her name being whispered. She slowly eased over to the edge of the shower curtain and grasped it in her hand, then silently pulled it open and stuck her head out. Nothing. She sighed in relief and closed the curtain back.

She was just being paranoid, that was it. She was just paranoid and tired. She was imagining things.

_Lydiaaaa._

Her name dragged out at the end almost tauntingly. Her heart practically beating out of her chest, Lydia shut the water off and stuck her head back out and listened. The entire house was eerily quiet. Her heart slowed and she took some deep, calming breaths.

"Get a grip," she snapped at herself.

She reached a hand out and grabbed her towel. Wrapping herself up good and tight, she got out of the tub and went to the mirror which was clouded with steam. Lydia was just about to wipe the steam away when she saw it. Her name was crudely scrawled into the steam. With a frightened gasp, she jumped back in shock and rubbed her eyes praying that it was nothing. She looked again and it was gone.

Lydia shook her head in disbelief and decided to skip brushing her teeth for once, thinking that maybe sleep is what she needed. So, she left the bathroom and made it into her room which still looked the exact same as she had left it. Her walls still sported the same dreary shade of purple, and the floor was still the hideous green boards that Delia had put into all the upstairs bedrooms. She had gotten herself a bigger bed over time and it was pushed against the back wall. Her dresser had been moved next to the door along with her mirror.

Suddenly, a fuzzy memory of something out of a book presented itself. After Beetlejuice had been sent away, Lydia had grown even more interested in the supernatural. Adam and Barbra didn't approve and would avoid any questions she asked. They even tried to prevent her from doing anymore of her studying. Lydia completely ignored them though and went against their wishes. At one point she discovered a rather interesting fact about ghosts. They can still haunt a house even if they aren't physically in the house. In some cases, they did their hauntings from mirrors. They were like a gateway of some sort.

Even though her brain told her how ridiculous she was being, she couldn't stop herself from throwing a thick quilt over the mirror. Once it was covered she shed her towel in favor of a pair of pajamas and curled up in her sheets, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Beetlejuice smirked at the covered mirror. His goal was simple: revenge. He had no idea why she was back or how long, but he was going to use it to his advantage. He was going to make her think she was going bat shit crazy to the point where she would put herself in the nearest asylum.

Of course, there were far more gruesome things he wanted to do, but he was kind of at a disadvantage. Lydia wasn't stupid. There was no way in hell that she would call his name again.

At one point he thought of trying to get her to agree to their deal again, or actually finish the one they had already agreed to. After all, it was only fair. He'd completed his half. Though once again, he knew it was a long shot. So, he settled with what he had to work with, which seemed to be working quite well.

A soft, nearly inaudible snore broke him out of his thoughts, letting him know she was asleep.

"Huh, wouldn't of pegged her as a snorer," he mused, adding it to the list of things that he could use to annoy her.

* * *

Lydia was standing in a small clearing in the middle of a cluster of trees. It was autumn and the air was crisp and slightly windy. The bare trees' branches swayed rhythmically and the bright, colorful leaves danced around. The ground was mostly dirt, with only a few patches of dry, almost dead grass. The sky was cloudy, and the air smelled smokey, like someone was burning leaves nearby. All in all, Lydia felt very content.

She began walking around the clearing and kicking at the leaves, when she found a small gravel path buried under them. Curious, she followed it. After a few minutes, the trees began to thin out some, and Lydia began to notice other things: tombstones. There were only a few scattered about at first and they were old with vines making their way up the sides. Eventually though, more appeared, and the further she went the newer they got.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she finally came up to an ancient looking wooden church. The wood had been painted white, but it had long since yellowed and chipped. The roof looked bad, like it hadn't been replaced in a very long time. The door was slightly ajar.

Cautiously, Lydia went up to the door and opened it all the way and peered inside. Dust and cobwebs decorated the pews and the only light came from the stained glass windows.

Suddenly, organ music began to play. Lydia looked up at the organ, but there was nobody there. Then a tall, gangly man walked up to the podium at the front. He was incredibly pale, and his skin took on a bluish hue. He was dressed in preacher's clothes, complete with an elaborate hat with wisps of white hair peeking out. His eyes were sunken in and had dark circles beneath them. And if she looked closely, Lydia could just make out several finger shaped bruises on his throat.

Then without warning, Lydia felt herself being pulled forward by an invisible force. The organ music changed its tone to a very depressing version of the wedding march. Horrified, Lydia glanced down to find that she was dressed in the red wedding dress she'd been forced to wear when she almost had to marry—she gasped and looked up again to see him standing at the altar wearing the same red velvet suit from their almost wedding.

She couldn't believe it. It was him! Beetlejuice!

Lydia had finally made it to the space beside him. He just smiled at her deviously and held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She tried to run, but her body had other ideas. Instead she watched herself take his arm and then she looked up at the preacher expectantly. And then… And then she woke up.

At first she wasn't sure what had caused her to wake, but then she found that the quilt she had draped over her mirror had slipped off. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she gazed in the mirror, imagining him watching her, and the longer she looked the more fascinated she became—and more logical. If he was watching her, he was trapped she reasoned. He couldn't get out unless she called him and she was pretty damned sure that she wasn't going to do that. He was actually pretty harmless at the moment.

After a second she decided to be a little daring.

"Enjoying the view?" she called.

Silence.

Of course there was always the chance that he wasn't there and that she was just going insane. That particular thought brought a grimace to her face as she rolled her eyes at herself and went back to sleep.

* * *

Beetlejuice grinned impishly at the now unblocked mirror. What a stroke of luck. He settled himself at the mirror to watch the show before him. Lydia sat up in shock and looked around in confusion before her eyes landed on the mirror.

Beetlejuice froze at the look on her face. It was odd, even by his standards. She looked like she was staring right at him even though he was invisible. Then he caught the faintest hint of a twitch near the corner of her mouth right before it turned up into an almost amused smile. It was almost as if she knew something he didn't. The next thing she did caught him really off guard.

"Enjoying the view?" she said almost seductively.

He could only stand there in bewilderment as he watched her go back to sleep. This isn't what he'd expected from her. Sure eight years ago she'd been pretty tough, but she was still weak. She'd wanted _in_. Only weak people wanted that. He knew that just a couple hours before she was scared, and now it was like she wasn't scared at all.

"Looks like we're gonna have to step it up a notch," he muttered darkly, glaring at her sleeping form.


End file.
